StCLPC01
is the 1st episode of ''Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure.'' In this episode, Akiyama Keira and Fujiwara Aria become Cure Forever and Cure Eternal, respectively. Summary Major Events * This episode marks the debut of ''Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure and the debut of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series''. * Akiyama Keira and Fujiwara Aria transform into Cure Forever and Cure Eternal for the first time. * Cure Forever and Cure Eternal perform Forever - Eternal Shooting Star! ''for the first time. * This episode also marked the debuts of King Eridanus, Hironaka Miyako, Ms. Sukano, Ms. Arisugawa, Hiroki Keitaro, Shikino Natsumi, Igarashi Mika, Azelfu, and [[The One|"''The One"]] Synopsis King Eridanus is being chased by Azelfu, a member of the Wicked Galactica, in the Starry Palace. Azelfu catches up with the king inside a large hall where a battle ensues. Azelfu shoots a beam of energy that collides with King Eridanus' own beam, but soon after the king's beam becomes overpowered. Thinking she won, Azelfu takes it as a victory but manages to notice two bright lights leaving the palace. Believing that they may be distress signals sent by the king, Azelfu chases them. In the present day 21st century, a young girl named Akiyama Keira transfers to Amanatia Academy, an institution once popular for having bright students. As Keira passes by the school gates, she notices a small twinkle of light in the sky but dismisses it as he realizes that she was going to be late for her school tour. As she ran, she passes by a blue-haired girl listening to music using her earphones. The girl immediately notices her but continues her own way. The blue-haired girl named Fujiwara Aria begins to walk to the direction of the Silver Campus, Amanatia Academy's abandoned campus. The Silver Campus is popular amongst the students of the academy as it provides a sense of mystery and adventure due to its outward appearance - overrun by plants. Aria is a girl who prefers solitude and listening to music and the girl finds the area soothing. As she continued to listen to music, she is suddenly greeted by a girl around her age with blue hair and yellow eyes. The mysterious girl asks her if she has seen any form of light, but Aria replies that she always sees light since the sun is always up. Frustrated, the mysterious girl leaves Aria alone, but not long after, Aria finds a tiny speck of light - possibly the thing that the mysterious girl was looking for. However, she decides to ignore the light and continued to listen to music. Back at the Golden Campus, Akiyama Keira is being toured by her class adviser, Ms. Arisugawa. They passed by the school's facilities and stopped by the garden for a while, as insisted by Keira. As she was marveling at the beauty of the flowers, she once again saw the tiny dash of light pass her by. The girl began to ask Ms. Arisugawa if she saw a tiny dot of light pass by, to which the adviser replies no to. As the school tour was practically over, Keira decided to follow the direction in which the light went. Keira ran out from the gardens, trying to figure out where the light went. As she was looking around, she bumps into two boys. Hiroki Keitaro and Shikino Natsumi, who are also second-years like her, have both decided to pay for their dorms in advance. Thinking that Keira was lost, they both agree to help her get to the female dorm. Keira couldn't say no to them as she was afraid to upset both of them. In turn, she finally loses her chance to chase after the light once more. Aria was now at the school gardens, tending to the flowers and crops around the area. Her friend since elementary, Igarashi Mika, finally shows up. Aria expresses her disappointment for her friend's late arrival, but Mika explains that she had to go out with her family for lunch. The two giggle and share a conversation and Mika begins to ask Aria why she never feels disgusted handling dirt after coming from such a rich and luxurious family. Aria sighs at the question and replies that she hates it whenever people think that being rich means that she can't get dirty. Mika apologizes for asking the question, but Aria continues to explain. Coming from the Fujiwara Family was never easy as the family was always destined to manage their company called Fujiwara Corp. It was known for making great advancements in technology and her father was the current CEO. When she was younger, she was always prohibited from doing anything that can be considered un-ladylike or actions that are to be done by "poor people" as stated by her mother. In turn, Aria and her older brother, Souichirou, were always kept inside their family mansion. Souichi, the nickname Aria gave him, always followed the rules and never broke them. Aria, on the other hand, wanted more adventure in her early years, leading to her being punished for her actions as she tended to escape the estate in order to mingle with normal people. As they grew up, Souichi ended up having great expectation placed on him, especially by the Board of Directors of their family's company as he is expected to take over one day. He was so sure that he would become the next CEO, but what really made him think of the position as a competition was when he realized that his father wouldn't just judge based on his abilities, but also on his personality. Mr. Fujiwara had always taken a liking to Aria for being more connected with the outside world, but Ms. Fujiwara always favored Souichi for being proper. The title of CEO was very important to Souichi so he drastically changed his attitude towards Aria and the two have grown apart ever since his sudden transformation. Aria explained that she didn't really care who the next CEO would be and was more than happy to give the title to his older brother if he really wanted it. She says that she doesn't feel like she has to stick by the rules and enjoys spending more time outside with the animals, plants, and music than attending parties with important people. Aria always enjoyed observing how the plants grew to become beautiful as time passed by. She even insisted to attend Amanatia Academy instead of Chrysantine Academy, currently the most prestigious academy in the entire country of Japan, in order to spend her high school life in peace and away from expectations that she compares to weeds that grow beside plants that hinder their growth. Keira bid farewell to her new acquaintances Keitaro and Natsumi as she entered the female dorm. Inside, she was greeted by the dorm mother, Ms. Sukano, and another student named Hironaka Miyako. Keira proceeds to apply for a dorm room and Ms. Sukano laughs at the coincidence that the two will become roommates as Miyako had just applied for an empty room. Inside their new shared room, Keira and Miyako talk about random things until Miyako began to raise a question on whether or not Keira enjoyed listening to music. Keira was a bit on the indifferent side, making Miyako feel a little sad, but was happy to introduce her to Mirage, Yoshigami Academy's idol group popular for their music. She begins playing their song on her phone and begins to fangirl as soon as the song began, telling Keira that they are also the most popular school idol group in Japan. The two began to unpack and placed their clothes in their own wardrobes. Realizing that she still doesn't know much about her roommate, Miyako begins to ask where Keira came from. Keira replies that she lives in Kiranihiska City, the city where the academy is located. Miyako immediately comes out confused, wondering why Keira even decided to apply for a dorm when her house would be literally somewhere a few kilometers outside the campus. Keira just smiles at the question and says that she wanted to try something new. She hadn't left the comfort of her home longer than three days and she thought that it would be best to open up herself for the new possibilities ahead of her. She had always been more on the adventurous side and was always itching to try something new. Miyako nods at her answer, finding newfound respect for her roommate. Miyako then explains that she comes from a city far from Amanatia Academy so she had to stay in the dorms. Initially, Amanatia wasn't her first choice for her high school and was instead Aitanama, but since her parents thought that it would be way too far for them to visit her at times since Aitanama was a lot further than Amanatia, they decided to enroll her in Amanatia instead. The girl with blue hair and yellow eyes appears once again, walking around Amanatia Academy. She is frustrated that she couldn't find where the two specks of light went. Thinking that her abilities may be useful to locate them, the girl's eyes begin to glow a bright yellow for a short moment. Now, she could clearly see where the lights were going so she immediately chased after them. After a short chase, the girl finally catches up to the lights who suddenly stop in their tracks. The girl takes this as her opportunity and creates two orbs of black energy. She throws them in the air as two monsters appear. The sky suddenly turns dark and a strong gust of wind follows after the roars of the monsters. The girl orders the monsters to chase the lights who have begun to escape once more. Keira couldn't help but think about the shimmer of light that she had seen earlier in the garden. Determined to figure out what it was, Keira runs out of the dorms and heads towards the garden. As she was nearing the garden, she once again saw the shimmer of light. This time though, there were two of them. She tries to chase them but she immediately halts her action as she witnesses the two monsters falling down from the sky. She barely dodges them and falls to the ground. Somewhere inside the garden where Aria was busy tending to the flowers, the girl and her friend, Mika, are immediately alerted as they hear the sound of crashing. Wondering what it was, they attempt to come closer, but after seeing the tall monsters at the other side of the hedge wall, Aria's eyes widen and a sudden rush of energy causes her to hold on to Mika's wrist. She proceeds to pull her away from the monster and runs away with her. The lights suddenly halt all of their movements before moving in a flash, seemingly finding their targets. One appears to move closer to Keira, who is still trying to stand up after falling down. The monster immediately notices this and follows the light, much to Keira's surprise. She begins to think that the monster is chasing her, so she proceeds to run away from the garden. The light follows after her, with the monster not far behind. Elsewhere, the second light chases after Aria who was still dragging Mika in an attempt to protect her from the monster. The monster immediately notices the light and follows after it. Thinking that the monster was chasing them, Aria runs faster, making a sharp turn in a corner. Mika almost falls down from the sudden change of direction but was able to manage herself. As the monster chases after them, it destroys a variety of flowers and plants. Keira looks back and notices that the monster was getting closer. She takes a deep breath and continues running but she immediately loses her balance when the monster slams its gigantic hand to the ground. Keira stumbles and falls down, finding it difficult to get back up. As the monster was about to slam its other fist towards Keira, the shimmer of light appears and protects Keira by surrounding her inside a barrier. The monster loses its balance and falls down after its punch got deflected. Keira notices the shimmer of light gently floating down towards her. It suddenly stops mid-air and the light materializes into a locket necklace. Keira holds it in her hands and a flash of light envelops the inside of the barrier. Keira transforms into Cure Forever, the Warrior of Space that protects the World from danger, with the words [[Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!|''Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!]] Noticing the sudden change of her appearance, Keira looks confused. However, her eyes suddenly glow red. The confused Cure Forever suddenly changed into a more serious Cure Forever. Jumping high into the sky, she prepares herself as she opens a portal. The monster braces itself but is surprised when Cure Forever disappeared as it entered the portal it made. In its surprise, the monster gets punched its side instead of its front, realizing that Cure Forever opened a portal beside him. The monster loses its balance in one shot. It immediately tries to get back up, but Cure Forever rushes in with a powerful kick to the monster's legs, causing it to fall down once more. Cure Forever, who was now behind the monster, took its arms and swung it around, screaming before hurling it towards the garden. The monster lands with a crash and seems to be unable to get up. As the monster continues to chase Aria and Mika inside the garden, Aria couldn't help but feel hurt after witnessing the monster step over the flowers and plants that have waited a long time to bloom. She stops running and immediately puts Mika behind her as she raises her arms to level with her shoulders. Aria demands the monster to stop destroying the flowers. The girl with blue hair and yellow eyes laughs at Aria's actions and orders the monster to crush her. Aria refuses to move, and just as she was about to be crushed, the light that has been chasing her suddenly forms a barrier around her, blasting off Mika from the strength of the impact, hitting a nearby tree which leaves her unconscious. Inside the barrier, Aria notices the light as it suddenly materializes into a locket necklace. Aria holds it in her hands, and just like what happened to Keira, a flash of light envelops the inside of the barrier. The girl with blue hair and yellow eyes takes multiple steps back due to the bright light, and the monster does the same. Aria transforms into Cure Eternal, the Warrior of Time that protects Fate from danger, with the words [[Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!|''Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!]]'' Aria quickly notices her change in appearance, but soon realizes that this might be able to help her stop the monster. Before she could make a move, however, her eyes suddenly began to glow red. Cure Eternal freezes the time around her, Mika, the monster, and the girl with blue hair and yellow eyes. She proceeds to rush towards the monster, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches before restoring time to its normal state. As soon as time went back to normal, the monster felt a strong impact coming from different directions. Those were the attacks Cure Eternal made earlier when she stopped time. Even the girl with blue hair and yellow eyes was surprised by Cure Eternal's power. When the monster finally received the last blow, it flew a great distance from where it originally was. Cure Eternal jumps into the sky and summons a thin beam of blue energy towards the monster, causing an explosion. Elsewhere, Cure Forever was still fighting the monster with all her might. Keira is then shown in a black space, confused as she could see her own body moving, but was unable to control it. In front of her appeared what seemed to be a spirit, a girl who looked like the Cure Forever that Keira transformed into, albeit with a different hairstyle and minor differences in her outfit. This spirit introduced herself as the Past Cure Forever and was glad to finally meet her reincarnation. The scene cuts to Aria, confused as she heard the word "reincarnation." Her spirit was currently having a conversation with the Past Cure Eternal, one that looked similar to the current Cure Eternal but had minor differences. The Past Cure Eternal explains that Aria, like her, is a Pretty Cure, a legendary warrior that has the task of protecting the Universe from evil threats. She explains that in her life, an evil group called the Wicked Galactica aimed to bring out the negative energy in everyone's hearts. Its leader, Chaos, almost succeeded in doing the unthinkable to their galaxy, named the Cosmic Galaxy. Keira is confused with all of the sudden information coming inside her head. The Past Cure Forever continues and says that the Pretty Cures fought hard in order to stop Chaos and the Wicked Galactica. It was close, but the Pretty Cures managed to perform the move Grand Seal against Chaos. Doing so, Chaos was sealed away, and the forces of the Wicked Galactica soon disappeared as they stopped receiving energy from Chaos. However, the Pretty Cures lost their ability to transform. The Past Cure Eternal continues and says that peace has been kept for almost one thousand years in the Cosmic Galaxy. However, the duration of the Grand Seal's effect only lasts for one thousand years. In two months, the seal will be broken, and Chaos will reawaken once more, bringing with it the negative energy it had managed to keep before it was sealed. The Wicked Galactica have begun to reappear as Chaos' energy is now slowly seeping out of the Grand Seal. The two Past Pretty Cures ask for their reincarnations' help in making sure that Chaos never reawakens. Keira doubts the Past Cure Forever and says that if the Milky Way Galaxy isn't concerned, then she shouldn't be dealing with this. However, the Past Cure Forever clarifies this and says that the Wicked Galatica will not stop at the Cosmic Galaxy. They have successfully put a number of galaxies under their control in the past, and it would be foolish not to conquer the Milky Way Galaxy next as it is the closest galaxy to the Cosmic Galaxy. Keira is finally convinced to help stop the Wicked Galactica, not wanting them to hurt the ones that she loves. She agrees to help and become a Pretty Cure. The Past Cure Forever gives her thanks for wanting to help out. Aria, unlike Keira, was the opposite. She was smart enough to realize that if the Wicked Galactica are conquerors, it would only take them some time before they start conquering the Milky Way Galaxy once they succeed in taking the Cosmic Galaxy. Aria agrees and joins the quest to stop the Wicked Galactica, but the Past Cure Eternal realizes that Aria joining them isn't just because she wants to keep the Milky Way Galaxy safe. She also doesn't want other people, even from another galaxy, to suffer. When the Past Cure Eternal told Aria that, she blushed, asking why she knew. The Past Cure Eternal replies that she knows because Aria is her reincarnation and that they are similar. The Past Pretty Cures explain that they will be the ones who will be handling this fight for now. Their spirits disappear as Keira and Aria realize that their spirits have been controlling their fighting bodies this whole time. As the girls' spirits continue watching their bodies move on their own, the Past Pretty Cures begin explaining things to them. The monster that they are currently facing, known as Chaosticas, are monsters born from the negative feelings that people harbor. The girl with blue hair and yellow eyes is Azelfu, a member of the Galatiorans, a group of fairies who serve the Wicked Galactica. Cure Forever sends the Chaostica closer to the middle of the garden, giving it a flurry of punches. When the Chaostica tries to fight back, Cure Forever opens a portal and changes her position to one which gives her a better opening. Meanwhile, Cure Eternal continues fighting the Chaostica with her intelligence, outsmarting the monster in every way possible. The two Cures bring the Chaosticas at the middle of the garden, preparing to purify the Chaosticas. However, when they realize that they don't have weapons, they smile at each other and tell themselves that they need to start again from the basics. Cure Forever and Cure Eternal perform ''Forever - Eternal Shooting Star! ''on the two Chaosticas, purifying them in the process. Azelfu is frustrated that she failed to capture the lights and even failed to destroy the now reawakened Pretty Cures. She mutters under her breath before retreating, telling the Pretty Cures that they still have a long way to go if they wish to defeat the Wicked Galactica. As their work is finished, the Pretty Cures turned back into their original forms. Keira and Aria both faint, their bodies exhausted after the long battle. The spirits of the Past Pretty Cures now show up in their world, smiling at the two of them before realizing that their time of protecting the Universe is now up. They slowly float away in the air, disintegrating. Somewhere in space, a gigantic palace is shown. Inside, a beautiful crystal holding the body of a female suddenly glows brightly. The girl inside of the crystal slowly opens her eyes, slightly smiling before saying that the Pretty Cures have returned. A woman with long hair notices the body moving, her eyes wide open in surprise before running away to inform others that [[The One|"The One"]] has reawakened. ''"The One" slowly closes her eyes and the scene fades to black. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Keira/Cure Forever * Fujiwara Aria/Cure Eternal Guides * [[The One|"The One"]] Cosmic Galaxy * King Eridanus Wicked Galactica * Azelfu * Chaos (silhouetted) * Chaostica Secondary Characters * Past Cure Forever * Past Cure Eternal * Hironaka Miyako * Ms. Sukano * Ms. Arisugawa * Hiroki Keitaro * Shikino Natsumi * Igarashi Mika Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:PrincessAire